


鱼水之欢

by Ksley



Series: 禁忌三部曲 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 马东markchan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksley/pseuds/Ksley
Summary: 看你越线却不管你才是调情。
Relationships: 李敏亨/李东赫
Series: 禁忌三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549834
Kudos: 7





	鱼水之欢

初次见到李东赫，因母亲改嫁他与母亲一起来到李家，那时候李敏亨打完篮球回到家瞧见自家客厅里坐着一个小孩，看见他回来还很拘束。李敏亨大他六岁，在他眼里李东赫跟小萝卜头没区别。起初喊他“敏亨哥哥”时还有些犹豫，见李敏亨没有不适后，李东赫悄咪咪的吐吐舌像是喘口气。李敏亨当时只是觉得，这小孩就像巧克力团子，软糯的可爱。

放眼整个N市，李敏亨的风流名号那是响当当，尽管他的父亲为此事时常训斥他，可他充耳不闻，依旧我行我素。早几年李商荣李父甚至一度气到要撤掉给予他的资金链，李敏亨倒是一副无所谓：“您撤资，大不了我把公司做破产处置，反正我手头有钱花就成。”李敏亨会赚钱，李父被他气的不行，只得作罢。

李家老爷子八十大寿，李敏亨记着父亲的嘱咐，老早收拾好便驱车前往李家位于麓山的大宅，还没进大院就能瞧见伫立在门口的岗哨。李家在N市扎根数十年，且树大根深，更是盘根错节。打从李老爷子那辈李家几乎都是从政出身的大官，李敏亨的父亲更是N市有名的企业家。李敏亨自从三年前从美国回来，大肆进军房地产业。一时抢了父亲不少商业资源，当时还有人打趣，都说师傅带徒弟饿死师傅，如今看来父子也行。

还没进屋，李敏亨就未见其人先闻其声：“敏亨哥哥！”还穿着卧室里的拖鞋，李东赫趿拉的从楼上飞奔而来，还未及到他身旁，一位美女反而捷足先登来到李敏亨面前。李东赫顿时驻足的步伐，眼见李敏亨和那面容姣好的女性交谈时笑意不浅，李东赫识得那女人，N市成家的千金成妃晴，李东赫还晓得。

那成妃晴还是李家给李敏亨预备的相亲对象，出身世家，文化浸染倒让这成家千金颇有几分诗书气息，加上从小学习芭蕾，挺拔的身子从腰部上延之颈部，宛如优雅的白天鹅。李东赫只瞧见李敏亨没有丝毫不悦，更是与她谈笑风生。李东赫手紧紧扶着楼梯扶手，自己满心欢喜等着他来，他倒是乐的佳人在侧。李东赫打小就是藏不住心事的主，嬉笑怒骂全写在脸上，此刻他是即委屈又生气。

自己天天盼着这天快点来就能见着他。李敏亨早早就搬出去独自居住，即使从学校放假回来李东赫也很少见到他。李东赫心里其实很清楚他和李敏亨之间的差距，李敏亨才是李家正经的继承人，而他不过是李家的继子。他就该安安分分的当个好弟弟，可偏偏总是忍不住对这个哥哥过分关心。

本来定下的飞机是今日清晨，谁知和妈妈打电话时听到妈妈说着上午李敏亨就回大宅，李东赫火急火燎的忙把飞机改签，赶在了半夜回来。

他知道李敏亨身边永远不缺女人甚至是男人，他风流在外的名声自己也是早有所耳闻。人有调侃李东赫说他哥哥什么时候给他找个嫂子，不然这嫂子就要遍天下了。李东赫心里暗骂一句遍NMB，可脸上还是一副彬彬有礼的模样让人挑不出刺。

李东赫从什么时候喜欢的他，他自己也记不清楚了。好像是第一次见他时背着书包与他说以后就好好相处吧。又或者是李东赫在来到李家后，因迁入户口时李父为他更改了名字，叫李楷灿，时至今日连自己的妈妈都已经习惯叫自己楷灿了，只有李敏亨还是会喊他东赫。偶然一次李东赫问他为什么还这么叫他，李敏亨起初没反应过来他所指何事，后来才缓缓答道：“你就是东赫不是吗。既然大家都喊你楷灿，我叫你东赫就算是哥哥一点小特殊吧。”

还是李家为纽约学成归来的李敏亨举办的接风宴，李东赫趴在栏杆上看到了坐在角落的李敏亨，戴着一副金边眼镜，不语不笑的翘着二郎腿，站起来时顺手系上西装的一粒扣子。李东赫只记得当时宴会的追光灯打在他的周围，那一下连同自己的心跳也随着他缓步走上台的步伐一点点的加剧，直到他伫立在话筒前，他笑了，李东赫也失神了。

这些年，他晓得李敏亨爱玩，无论是之前的名媛小姐还是再往前数的某位二三线小演员，回回想起他搂着别人出入成双，李东赫酸的就是颗柠檬。

人类的本质，李东赫显露无虞。甚至李东赫在下楼前还想着要是看见李敏亨敢带女伴或者男伴，抄起脚下的拖鞋他都要掷到李敏亨头上。关键是，李东赫敢吗？

说话间，李敏亨转过头看向站在楼梯口的李东赫，李东赫与他视线交汇不过数秒便鬼使神差的背过身子不见他。路过的佣人问李东赫需不需要送牛奶去他房里，李东赫憋着嘴还没开口就听到背后传来的声线：“待会送上来给东赫。”

是李敏亨，李东赫听的仔细。

李敏亨只觉的李东赫今日总对自己横眉冷眼，算下至少数月不见，实在算不上惹着他。再说，李东赫搁在李敏亨眼里，那就是个小孩子心性。

李东赫转身连丝毫笑容也不给，还有些委屈的抿着嘴，就是不吱声，李敏亨权当小孩子使性子，撂下一句不理我我可就走了，惹得李东赫站不住，忙跟上去扯住他的袖子：“多久没见了，我开玩笑的。”

李敏亨嗯声点头，许他下次继续开玩笑，李东赫憋不住的笑场了仿佛刚刚还在不愉快的情绪一下烟消云散。李敏亨盯他几秒说东赫是不是又长高了，这次抬手可以很舒适的将人搂入怀中，李敏亨逗李东赫：“东赫在学校有没有喜欢的人啊，有就抓紧，不然毕业了就跟哥哥一样难找女朋友了。”

“那我就不找了”说着踮起脚靠近李敏亨的耳畔，李东赫慢条斯理的说道：“我们身高这么配，那我就和哥哥在一起呗。”

一记重锤叩击李敏亨的心脏，挑眉玩味的打量着李东赫说出这话却脸不红心不跳，眨巴着那双大眼睛似乎说的是理所应当，李敏亨稍稍挑起他的下巴，遮挡住楼梯口的光线，俯身与他面对面。

“东赫，有些话不能随意说，哪怕对方是男性，很危险。”

潇洒如他，说完不忘抬手摸摸李东赫额前的碎发，然后走下楼端起酒保递来的酒杯重新回到杯觥交错的人群里。

李东赫环抱双膝，品味着李敏亨的话语，转过身子倚靠在扶手处，笑了。

李敏亨不是个贪杯的人，红酒啤酒倒也罢了，红酒里面兑白酒，这圈子里的玩闹李敏亨碍于交情没必要为了几杯倒胃口的酒水伤了和气。再者今日是爷爷的大寿，李敏亨没必要惹的不快，说灌就下肚了。车子停在车库里，管家说要给他找个代驾，李敏亨瘫在副驾驶座按着太阳穴，招呼随意吧。管家走后不过几分钟，驾驶座的门突然打开，李敏亨眼皮都没睁开，以为是喊来的代驾，直接扔下一句：“去壹号院。”

驾驶位上的人没出声，只是默默的发动了汽车驶出停车场。开了大概十来分钟，进入二环路，连一脚刹车也不带就往前行驶。突然脸颊一阵冰凉，猛地睁开眼，驾驶位上的人原是李东赫。

“看你脸有些红想摸摸你是不是发热了。”

“你怎么在车上？”

“你不是找代驾吗。”

“你什么时候拿的驾照？”

“在你看不见的时候。”

李东赫将车停在李敏亨独居的小区的地下车库中。这种高档小区，车库基本都是独立的，极大的维护了业主的隐私。此刻两个人坐在车厢里，李敏亨其实早就察觉出李东赫对自己的小心思，他比他大六岁，见识过的人和事比他多得多。可偏偏李东赫还是他的弟弟，即使没有血缘关系名义上到底还是。

他怎么会看不清小孩的心呢？李东赫十二岁时来到他们家，那会儿人人都笑李敏亨多了个拖油瓶弟弟，李敏亨会在耐心教他钢琴时告诉他：“我们东赫不是拖油瓶，东赫弹钢琴很好听。”或许他看见这个宛如小小的巧克力球一样乖巧又精怪的孩子时，他的心也随着巧克力的熔点逐渐攀升直至融化。

李敏亨面对李东赫还真没流连花丛时的那份自信了。小孩的爱太真切，一时半会儿真有些局促。

突然从驾驶位上爬过来，李敏亨一把按住他：“做什么你！”

“喝了那么多酒太阳穴不是很晕吗，我想帮你揉揉。”

狭小的空间李东赫的声音低低地传来。李敏亨神色微动，转头看了李东赫一眼，紧绷的心弦突然地就松开。伸手一捞把他抱到自己腿上，咬牙切齿地开口：“小东西，你还知道关心我？”

李敏亨低头看着李东赫，车库内昏暗的灯光打在他的脸上，清澈的眼里分明带着一丝紧张。李东赫犹豫数秒，抿了抿唇开口：“我喜欢你。”

一下车，李敏亨一把拥住李东赫进入电梯，按着关门键一手伸进李东赫的衣摆吻的热烈。出了电梯，从门口一路吻到卧室，直到两人都欲罢不能。

李敏亨放开李东赫，把他压在墙上禁锢在双臂间，低沉着声音做着最后的确认：“我最后问一次，你确定要这么做吗？”

李东赫没答话，只是伸手去解李敏亨的扣子。似乎还是太紧张，手指微微抖着，等着扣子全解开了，李敏亨顺着李东赫的手劲儿把衬衫脱了扔一边儿，然后捏着李东赫的下巴就吻了上去。

忽然被腾空抱起，李东赫下意识搂住他的脖颈，被抛到床上，李东赫还未缓过神，李敏亨已然欺身而上。

“嗯……”李东赫被吻得呻吟出声，连声带都不可控的发出颤音。李敏亨的舌舔弄着李东赫的下唇，双唇一起将他的下唇用力的吸住，吸进了口中，舌尖在他的下唇上来回的摩挲。

李东赫张口，牙齿也轻咬住他的上唇瓣，干脆学着他的模样，也用力的吮住他的上唇。“学得真快。”李敏亨不由得轻笑道。

指尖在李东赫的锁骨中间的凹陷处，沿着他锁骨的线条滑动，滑出了他一身的电流，麻酥酥的止不住的颤抖着。

被他吻得都透不过气，小腹紧紧地贴合，能够感觉得到上面的热意源源不断的传过来。李敏亨一手捏着他的下巴，另一手却又沿着他的颈子往下滑，却没有沿着原来的路线。灼热的大掌带着略微粗糙的感觉，轻轻滑过，每过一处都都带给李东赫无法停止的颤意电流。

手掌沿着李东赫的颈子一侧往下滑，滑到他的肩头的同时，很顺便的将他的衣领也给往肩头一侧拉，露出了滑溜的肩膀。

掌心爱不释手的包裹着李东赫的肩头，那份细腻的手感让李敏亨迟迟不忍离去，一直来回的摩挲着。

情不自禁的贴近他，李敏亨立即就感觉到了那份搔的他痒痒的柔软，心中的躁动更大，立刻就把人往怀里嵌的更深，让俩人内心的欲火更加贴近。

宽松的衣领，早就在李敏亨的手的爱抚下而脱离了原来的位置。衣领露出李东赫大半的肩头和若隐若现的胸前两粒红樱，从上面看进衣领，都能清清楚楚的看到。

怀中的人儿不自知的香艳景象使得李敏亨的呼吸也变得越来越粗重，嘴巴渴得要命，更加深了吻李东赫的力道，要将他口中的甜蜜全都吸进口里解渴似的。这狂风骤雨一般的席卷，让李东赫都有些承受不住了，好像巨浪中的小木船一样，随时都会被风浪掀翻。包裹着他肩头的大手慢慢的向下，揉捏着他的身侧。

李东赫的身子那么美妙，让李敏亨爱不释手的掐揉着他腰间细嫩的肌肤，又一路向下，轻轻地覆上了他被点燃的欲望。

“东赫。”

激烈的深吻让李东赫呼吸紊乱，眼色迷离的望着他。李敏亨神色一暗，露出少见的邪笑，手覆上李东赫小腹，俯下身贴在他的耳畔，温柔的呼吸打在他的耳后跟的肌肤：“你知道我是谁吗？”

李敏亨给他最后一次机会，李东赫顿时明白上了这条船他就难有回头路。被吻的通红的唇瓣微微张开，李敏亨趁着这空档都不忘再舔舔他的唇。李东赫后知后觉的笑了，眼波含着春水般，抬手先是摸着他的鼻梁然后一路下行。

直至他的腰，情欲笼罩着全身的李东赫此刻却笑得天真浪漫，而他身下动作并不纯洁。微微弯曲膝盖，一点点磨蹭着某人的腹部，动作邪恶而情色。

故意的挑逗，李敏亨觉得额间的太阳穴突突直跳。

李东赫就是个妖精。

他勾住李敏亨，湿热的小舌尖如同舔舐着美味的冰淇淋，李东赫一点点触碰着他的下颚，直到李敏亨大脑紧绷的那根理性的弦崩裂，李东赫嘴唇轻启。

“你是我爱的敏亨哥哥。”

身被握住上下套弄，身上奋力的人微微勾起嘴角，反而用大腿顶开自己的双腿。李东赫忽然一阵激灵，后面异物的倾入让他立刻皱起眉，身体不适地扭动着。床上的人痛苦的表情让李敏亨微微心疼，边套弄他的分身边伸入第二根手指耐心地帮他做着扩张。

直到紧窄的甬道慢慢地适应这样的入侵，下体也不自觉地随着李敏亨的手指的抽插颤抖着摇摆，幽深的甬道激起层层情欲的涟漪，一股热流就这样涌了出来。

感觉到身下的人儿渐渐适应，李敏亨乌黑的瞳孔倏地收紧，缓缓抽出手指。因后面忽的抽出使得原本充实的身体陷入极大的空虚，李东赫眼底蒙着情欲的水雾。

褪去彼此间最后一丝布料，李敏亨灼热而硕大的抵在李东赫骤然空虚的后穴，在他的入口磨蹭着似进非进的逗弄着他。

“哥哥……”

因情欲而导致声音愈发增加了几分甜腻。猫抓似得勾着李敏亨的心，欲望终于忍到极限，扶着欲望缓缓送进那紧致而柔嫩的后穴。他缓缓撑起身子，看着身下的人拧着眉闭着眼睛，紧张得像是拉到了极致的弓，轻轻一碰就会断了一般，他不敢过度用力，只能缓缓的进入，隐忍着自己快要爆发的欲望，等待他适应过来。

湿淋淋的短发被汗水再次湿透，李敏亨拧眉看着身下拼命隐忍的身影，心疼的轻叹了口气。

异物入侵的痛感渐渐远去，身体里似乎有一股热气在身休里乱窜，不受控制……疼痛开始渐次麻痹，而后传来陌生的酥麻，两具贴合的身子像火一样缠绕着燃烧发烫。知道他已经适应了自己，李敏亨带着怜爱和疼惜开始缓慢的进入和退出，耳旁是李东赫软糯勾人的低吟声，鼓励着他一次比一次更沉重的撞击。

无边的快感冲击着要将两人淹没，柔嫩的甬道紧密地包裹住李敏亨的性器，滚热而湿滑的内壁饥渴的紧紧吸吮着他的巨大，轻颤像电流般在身体里穿过，李东赫泪眼朦胧的凝视着他渴求他的拥抱。李敏亨俯下身子紧紧地抱着他。

“慢……慢点……”被撞的话语断断续续的，李东赫死命咬着唇瓣，紧紧揪住身下的床单，指节用力到泛白，可快感冲击着他，脸埋在身上人的肩窝处，呻吟还是从嘴边宣泄而出。

精壮的腰肢大力的运动，身下的人搂的死紧，愈发用力的撞击连带前列腺带来的冲击。李东赫忽然睁大眼睛，体内的硕大磨蹭而过体内的凸点，想要呐喊出声却被扼住喉般粗喘着气，就想失水的鱼只能攀附着压在身上的人。

灭顶而尖锐的快感迅猛冲袭着彼此，李东赫搂着李敏亨脖颈的手伸进他的发间。

“放松点，宝贝。”

低沉而昏惑的嗓音缭绕在耳畔，李东赫难耐的拱起身子，俩人交合的感觉几乎让他快要承受不住。李东赫美妙的身躯让李敏亨几乎要窒息，腰肢以极快的速度晃着，每一次都全部没入，沉溺在情欲间无法自拔。

李东赫忍不住哭喊出来，李敏亨搂的死紧。身下的人，全身因情欲而潮红，李敏亨粗重地喘着气，俊颜上布满激情激发出的细密的汗水。

不知道从什么时候开始，我对你的感情就不是亲情，而是想把你占为己有。

一瞬间，灭顶的快感没过彼此，相拥的躯体，李东赫眼神放空着嘴巴大口的喘着气，指尖还缠绕在身上人的发间，李敏亨将他揽入怀中，还搂着他的腰。待他回过神时，李敏亨安抚的吻着他的脸蛋，李东赫后知后觉的害羞，羞涩的一抹红这才浮现在脸上。

“所以，我喜欢你你是知道的？”

“你之前偷偷跑到我的卧室亲我我能不知道吗？”

“你没睡着！”李东赫有些害羞又有些难为情的轻拍几下他的胸口，可语气里还是甜蜜的：“那你知道也不管我吗？”

李敏亨让他躺在怀里寻找到一个合适的角度，然后轻轻说道：“傻宝宝，就是要默许才有意思。光明正大的同意反而没意思了，看你越线却不管你才是调情。”

眼前人是心上人，终究成为身下人。

END


End file.
